1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication technologies, and particularly to a mobile device and a method for improving call performance of the mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone) makes a call, the mobile device receives signals from a base station. The mobile device sends the strength of the received signals back to the base station. Because jamming, such as a wireless signal from a radio station, affects on the mobile device, the strength of the received signals is not the signal strength that the mobile device actually receives from the base station, and the strength of the received signals of the mobile device is superposed by a jamming intensity of the mobile device and the signal strength that the mobile device receives from the base station. The base station compares the strength of the transmitted signals as transmitted from the base station to the strength of the received signals of the mobile device. If needed, the base station sends a command to the mobile device to adjust a transmitting power of the mobile device according to the strength of the received signals of the mobile device while the signal strength of the base station usually cannot be adjusted once the base station is built. For example, when the base station determines that the strength of the received signals of the mobile device is too high, the mobile device reduces the transmitting power according to the command. Because there is an effect of the jamming intensity of the mobile device on the strength of the received signals of the mobile device, and because the transmitting power of the mobile device is adjusted according to the strength of the received signals of the mobile device, the transmitting power of the mobile device can be reduced when the mobile device receives low signal strength. However, when the mobile device receives low signal strength, and the mobile device further has low transmitting power, the mobile device may drop a call, which affects call performance of the mobile device. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.